


I Love Sweet Milk Apple-Berry Pie With Honey

by sydick



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Food Sex, Other, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydick/pseuds/sydick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shingo sawatari gets to enjoy his sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey, but gets an unsuspected visitor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Sweet Milk Apple-Berry Pie With Honey

shingo sawatari was eating his delicious sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey. suddenly he became really horny while eating his scrumptious sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey???   
he stared at the sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey really hard and had the desire to shove it up his ass. this is... strange? he never had this desire before but now.. right fucking now he really wanted to fuck this sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey. he decided to do it. 

sawatari quickly investigated to see if anyone was around. nobody was there and he immediately got to it. shingo hastily takes off his pants, set to put the sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey in his ass. he hesitantly puts the tip of the sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey into his ass, moaning.   
"o-oh my god... mm... i l-love this sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey.. f-fu-..." shingo grumbled as he crammed in more of the sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey. the pie was halfway into his ass. more... he wanted more of the pie in him. he wanted the sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey to fill his ass up. he started shoving in deeper. more and more of the pie was going into his ass.

shingo sawatari was feeling so great, but then he heard a soft sound. he didnt really think of it that much, so he advanced on with his pleasure.  
as the gasps and moans filled the room, there was one disgusted sound coming out of it. shingo halted his pleasure to look around and saw _her..._

yuzu hiragi stood there horrified at the sight she was seeing. shingo broke out in a cold sweat as he stared at yuzu, his body becoming flushed that she saw him.   
"i-im so sorry, shingo..! excuse me!" yuzu nervously shouted, running away. 

shingo sawatari discontinued his pleasure with the sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey. 

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna go to church now


End file.
